Possessed
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Red is possessed by an evil shadow. With the others notice in time to save him? BluexRed


Description: Red is possessed by an evil shadow. With the others notice in time to save him?  
Disclaimer: Zelda four swords does not belong to me.  
AN: It's the middle of the night, and I'm tiered, so I'm a little nuts. I was looking at pictures and stuff on deviant art, and all I kept finding were pictures with Red as the short-tempered one! Doesn't that annoy any of you? It has to do with the color... which I don't get because red is the closest to pink! Its a warm color! He's the happy one people! Get it right!!!!! Anyway, then I had the sudden erg to make him evil. But I couldn't do that with out being a total hypocrite, so I decided to have him get possessed!  
Warning: This is YAOI! I state this with the single hope that people who do not like yaoi will not read this, become uncomfortable or angry with this story, and leave a nasty comment about homo sexuality. For those of you who do enjoy this type of thing please enjoy, and tell me what you honestly think. I appreciate praise, criticism, and I will even except flames form any one who truly thinks I did a horrible job. Now I'm going to stop wasting you time and let you get on with the story.

The streets of Delefar(1) were quiet. A full moon looked down upon the alley's, and path ways brightly. Not a signal villager was out and about. The timid town had a firm curfew, and they stuck to it like glue. Not even outsiders were aloud out after dark. This paranoia made things very difficult on the unnatural shadow that lived there.

Ever night it would creep thought the streets in search of its next meal. It was so sick of living of cuccos and forgotten pets, or rats. Hunger rolled off in in waves, as it went from door to door, window to window, finding them all closed. In its weak state it lacked the ability to open them , and its bulky shape and size made it impossible for it to weasel thought the cracks(2).

Its attention was drawn upward as a light flickered on. On the second floor of a small, cozy inn, a window was open. The shadow sat at the base of the building. It was intelligent enough to be weary of a trap, but its hunger beckoned it forward easily. With the stealth of an experienced predator to scaled the wall, and circled the window. After a moment it poked its 'head' in, only to draw it back with a distasteful hiss.

Inside the room, sitting on a chair, close to the window was another shadow being. One strong enough to destroy it in an instant. Also in the room was four sleeping humans. All humans looked more-or-less alike to the shadow, but even it had to admit that they were particularly close in appearance. That disgusting color hair, that so resembled the sun. Clothes the same except in color. Even the shadow being seemed to look like them.

It waited and watched for hours, longing for a chance to strike. Sun rise was approaching fast, and it began worrying about finding shelter. Just as it was getting to risky, and it planned to give up and depart, the human like shadow stood up, dropped something on the table, and vanished.

While the shadow envied it's superiors ability's, it didn't let that distract it for long. It shuffled into the room, and moved to the one with the strongest life force. With one swift movement, it dove into the young body, and felt it shudder as it settled in. The spirit that inhabited the body realized it was there, and attempted to fight it off, but was quickly retained, as the shadow began feeding on the boys delicious life force.

....................................................................

Blue heard snickering as he slowly gained consciousness. He was curios to find out what was being laughed at, but for the life of him he didn't want to move. The bed was soft, and he was warm... he couldn't remember ever being that comfortable. The snickering got louder. He groaned slightly because he was too awake now to have any hope at getting back to sleep.

He opened his eyes and realized why he was so comfortable. During the night he had pulled Red into his arms, and was holding him tight against his chest. He almost smiled, remembering that they'd had to share because there was only three beds. "Nice and cozy, Blue?"

Blue sprang out of bed like it was on fire. Red frowned at the sudden loss of warmth but didn't wake up. Green snickered again at Blues panicked reaction. Blue glared, blushing deeply. "Just shut up! I didn't chose to sleep with him!" He blushed harder as Green burst into all out laughter. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Uhh... Must you be so loud? This is suppose to be the day we sleep in." Vio looked out from under the covers of the bed he had been sleeping in. "Have any of you seen Shadow? He left in the middle of the night, and never came back." He looked worried.

"Nope, haven't seen you boyfriend all morning." Green said, making Vio blush. He and Shadow had recently started going out. "But this was on the table, and its his hand writing." He tossed an envelope at him.

Vio opened it, blushed then smiled. "Oh... all right." he stood up and stretched. "No point in trying to go back to sleep, thank you very much."

Blue and Green exchanged looks, then looked at him. "What's it say?"

He blushed. "Only that he's not going to be here today."

They jumped him. "Let us see!"

"Ack! No! Let go!" he tried to hold on to the letter, but it got snatched away. "Blue!!! Give it back!"

"I will. I just want to read it." Blue muttered.

"What's it say?" Green asked, holding Vio down.

"Don't read it out loud! Its personal!!!"

"It says: My dearest Vio, I'm sorry I didn't wake you to tell you I was leaving, but you look so cute sleeping, that I just couldn't do it. I got a strange feeling during the night, and went to the Dark World to see if something's wrong. I'll be back some time tomorrow. Yours forever Shadow."

"Romantic." Green said letting Vio up.

Blue glared. "How come you make fun of my relationship with Red, but not Vio's and Shadow's?"

"You have a relationship with Red?" Green asked smugly. "I knew it."

"What? No! AH! Shut up!"

"You said it."

"Grrr! You wanna fight me!? I'll kick you ass any day of the week!"

Vio put the letter in his pocket. "Idiots..."

Red moaned from the bed, then sat up gripping his head with a pained expression. Blue looked at him confused for a moment, then shook his head. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" he looked worried.

Red stopped, blinked, then smiled. "Oh! I fine, sure, yeah. Just... a headache." He laid back down. "I think I'll just stay in bed today."

Blue huffed. "Yeah right. Lets go Sleeping Beauty."

"Beauty huh?" Green laughed.

"Shut up! I was making fun of him!"

Red sighed, and want to the bathroom. Vio looked at them. "He does look kind of pale."

Blue frowned in the direction he'd left in. "I'll watch him..."

......................................................

The shadow traveled freely threw Reds subconscious. Watching memory's, finding dreams, listening to thoughts. Red's spirit was trapped, able to see everything his body did but unable to control his actions. The shadow continued feeding on him, and as it grew stronger, he grew weaker. "You'll never get away with this..."

"I already have." It hissed delighted. "What do you think will happen? Oh wait. I know all your thoughts. You think your precious Blue will realize I'm not you and he'll tell the others and they will find a way to save you." It laughed. "You pathetic humans and your miserable little fantasy's." It turned its attention back to its new body.

'Guys... please hurry...'

...................................................

"I cant believe they ditched us." Blue grumbled. "That wasn't what I meant..." They had gone out as a group, and Vio and Green had slipped away in the crowd. "Assholes..."

Red looked at him, hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Blue thats mean."

"Thats life." he said rolling his eyes.

An adorable little girl ran up to them with her arm's full of flowers. "Hello gentleman. Would you like to buy some flowers. Twenty rupees a dozen."

"Thats a rip-off." Blue snapped none too pleased. "Scram kid."

The girl looked hurt and turned to Red teary eyed. "Would you like to buy some kind sir?"

Red smiled politely. "No thank you." disappointed she walked away.

Blue looked at him. "Wanna go to a bar."

"I don't like to drink." Red said after a moment. "Besides, I think we should finish shopping before we do other things."

"...Fine..."

..............................................................

"See how easy it is to play you?" the shadow asked the still weakening Red. "See how simple it is to fool your so called friends? They'll never understand when I'm done with you, and you just drop dead." Red didn't say anything. He didn't want to waist his energy talking.

..............................................................

Green grinned. "I'm sorry I left, but hey! I got a date with a pretty girl, and you got to spend all day alone with Red. I'd say this was a win-win situation for every one."

"Shut up." Blue said grumpily. "I was not happy about spending all day with him." he nodded at Red, who was leaning against the side of the library while they were waiting for Vio.

"Hey Red. You look kind of out of it." Green said. "Are you ok?"

Red continued to stare off for a moment, then shook himself. "N-No. I'm fine... don't worry about it. Just a little tiered." The shadow was annoyed. When Red got weaker so did the body... it wasn't as fun to play around in any more.

Blue snorted in disgust, but Green nodded. "We'll head back to the inn, as soon as Vio comes out."

Right on cue, Vio walks out, reading a book. "I'm all set."

"Where did you get that book?" Green asked.

Vio looked at him. "Green... I was just in a library."

"Oh, right..."

..........................................

Back at the inn Green and Vio went downstairs to play pool(2), and Red and Blue hung out in the room. The shadow grinned. "That Blue is so obviously in love with you... Ya know what would be fun?" It asked looking at Red. "To see how he'd react if you died... right after you became lovers..."

Red winced at the idea. "Don't... please don't... do that... to... Blue..." he was almost surprised by how difficult to force those words out. He was so close to fading away...

"But it will be so much fun." it grinned.

Slowly Red walked over, and sat down next to Blue, really close. Blue glared. "What do you want?"

"Blue..." Red purred flirtaly. "You don't have to hide it any more. I know you like me." Blue flushed. "Its ok... I like you too." he wrapped his arms around the blue swords man's neck. "Green and Vio wont be back for a while... kiss me."

Blue hesitated, secretly tempted, then pushed him away, and stood up. "No."

Red frowned. "Why not!? I know you want me."

"No... he said drawing his sword. "I want Red... not you."

The shadow hissed inwardly. "I thought he was the stupid one! How did he figure it out!?"

The real Red managed a smile. "Blue..."

"Now who are you and what did you do with Red!?" Blue asked, aiming his sword threateningly.

Red sighed. "What does it matter? He'll be dead in a few minutes anyway."

Blue paled. "What do you mean?"

The door opened. "Hey guys I forgot my-Blue!" Green and Vio ran between Red and the sword. "Goddesses Blue, are you drunk!? Hitting him on the head is one this, threatening him with your sword is crossing the line!"

"You don't understand!" Blue argued.

"I'm sure what ever embarrassing thing he did this time really wasn't that bad." Vio assured him.

Red spotted a glass bottle on the side table next to him. "Dammit you guys! Liston to me! That guy isn't-Watch out!" Blues warning come to late as the bottle shattered against Vio's head rendering him unconscious. Green jumped away in alarm, and drew his sword. "I tried to tell you... thats not Red."

"Well. That was fun." Red said dropping the rest of the bottle on the ground. "Love the sound of broken glass don't you?" He nudged Vio with his foot."Poor kid. Hope he's not dead. I wanna kill him, but not like this."

"Who are you!?" Green yelled.

Red rolled his eyes. "Your annoying, and I'm not going to tell you."

Blue glared, grinding his teeth angrily. "Where. Is. Red?"

"He's right here." he answered, spreading his arms smugly. "Wasting away as I devour his soul. Your swords wont do you any good. If you attack me you'll only be hurting him."

"Red..." Blue whispered. "Let him go dammit!"

"I don't think so. He tastes so good, why should I leave just because you tell me too? You cant do anything to me." he grinned.

The door opened. "Hi! I'm back early!" Shadow declared, walking inside. "What's going-Vio!" He ran over to his lover. "What happened!?"

Red swore and stepped back. Blue answered. "Red is being controlled, and knocked him out."

Shadow glared at Red, instantly recognizing the shadow. "You bastard." He stood up, and grabbed the front of his tunic.

"Don't hurt him! You'll hurt Red!" Blue explained alarmed.

"I know." Shadow said, placing his hand on Reds chest, then reached inside. "Its a shadow thing."

Red grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out. "Let go! You think you can save your friend but your wrong! I'm to strong now! You wont be able to find me!"

"What's that mean?" Green asked.

Red suddenly collapsed against Shadow. "The shadow moved to the deeper part of his subconscious." Blue took the unconscious boy from him and laid him on the bed, while Shadow moved Vio to another. "I'll have to extract the shadow(3). It'll hurt him a lot, but its the only way to save him." Blue and Green nodded, each grabbing one of Reds arms. Shadow placed two hands on the boys chest. "Sorry..." He muttered, then pushed down.

Red screamed in pain(4). Blue closed his eyes tight, and held on as he started trashing around. "Just hold him a bit longer." Shadow said, not pleased that he had to hurt his friend. Red screamed louder, and louder, pain coursing though him. Some one started banging on the door urgently. Probably the inn keeper worried, or another boarded, annoyed by the noise. Suddenly Shadow jerked back, ripping a dark, oddly shaped shadow from Reds body. The screaming stopped instantly. The shadow struggled against him, as Shadow pulled out a bottle and shoved it inside. "That should hold it till the sun comes up." He muttered. "Is he still alive?"

Green checked his pulse. "...yes! Its there." They sighed. Green went to take care of the women at the door, Shadow attended to Vio, and Blue pulled Red into his arms, and refused to move.

......................................................

"I don't know... I kind of want to wait till Red wakes up." Green argued.

Blue, who hadn't slept a wink the night before, shook his head. "You guys go get something to eat. I'm going to watch him."

Green started to argue again, but Vio, who was fine except for a bump and a headache, grabbed his shoulder. "Lets go. Besides we get to get rid of that shadow that possessed him."

Shadow huffed, his dark side showing. "I still think we should torture it first, after all it did. What it put Red through..."

"Killing it will be fine." Vio insisted. "We don't want it to escape." then he dragged them out the door.

Final alone, Blue crawled into the bed Red was sleeping in, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I...I'm sorry..."

Red shifted, and looked at him. "What for?"

He blushed, wondering how long he had been awake. "For... well, I don't know... letting it happen in the first place, I guess."

Red giggled sleepily. "Blue... don't think about it like that. There was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault."

"You almost died!" he yelled. "I could have done something! Or done it faster! I should have told the others the second I thought it wasn't you." he closed his eyes and pulled him close. "I thought I could deal with it on my own. I'm suck an idiot. If I had lost you..." he didn't finished.

Red blushed. "Wait... when did you think it wasn't me?"

Blue sighed. "When you woke up yesterday I got this... I don't know, vibe or something. I would have just brushed it off, but then you said that you wanted to stay in bed because you didn't feel good, which you never do. Even when you really are sick." Red smiled sheepishly. "So I got suspicious. Then there was that little girl. Your a sucker for a cute face, and you would have bought flowers in a heart beat. Then I asked you to a bar, knowing that you would lecture me on how bad it is for me."

Red smilied sweetly. "You know me so well."

"Then there was that little... scene at the end there... your not that forward." He blushed.

"...but... w-was it right?"

"About?"

He blushed darkly. "A-About what it said... you said it yourself... t-that you... wanted me..."

Blue coughed slightly, remembering his unintentional confession the night before. "So you-uh- you heard that part...?" he nodded. Blue sighed. "I wasn't planning on telling you yet... or ever possibly... but... yes. I love you. I love everything about you. Even the way you drive me absolutely nuts. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I-"

Red interrupted him by pressing their lips together. After a moment he pulled away. "You talk to much some times." He said smiling. Blue stared at him cluelessly for a moment, then grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Red gasped, giving Blue an opportunity to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues danced for what felt like hours, before Red pulled back light headed and out of breath. "Not so... much... I'm... still weak..."

Blue pouted. "But I want to kiss you more."

Red snuggled against his chest. "If you let me sleep... when I wake up I'll let you show me how much you love me, any way you want."

Needless to say, Blue let him sleep.

Well the ending kind of sucks. And if its needless to say, why did I say it? There will be no sequel. Comments are incredibly appreciated.

(1) Delefar is a random name I pulled out of my head. I don't know if I made it up or if I'm subconsciously remembering something I read in a book.

(2) Its a 3D shadow... weird!

(3) Like an exorcism... kind of. I just decided to give Shadow that kind of power to save time and make things easier on me... and because its cool.

(4) Ya know... for some reason I am always hurting Red. I really don't know why. Maybe its how happy he is, maybe it just works out that way- I don't know! Please don't yell at me, I'll try to hurt other characters in my other story's.

COMMENT!!!!!

LoZ(c) not me.


End file.
